A telecommunications network may be deployed to provide telecommunications services to user devices operating in a service area of the telecommunications network. A backend of the telecommunications network may be defined by a set of fixed sites or hubs and a set of segments connecting, at a set of segments, the set of fixed sites or hubs. For example, base stations may be deployed at different locations (e.g., sites or hubs) to provide access connections to user devices. In this case, the base stations may be interconnected to each other and/or to a network backend using a set of backhauling connections (e.g., segments). The backhauling connections may be wireline connections, wireless connections, and/or the like. With increasing quantities of user devices being used, increasingly complex and interconnected telecommunications networks may be deployed to provide telecommunications services to user devices in a service area.